It is well known that high intensity discharge light sources and fluorescent light sources are desirable over incandescent light sources in many lighting applications for a variety of reasons. As compared to incandescent light sources, these light sources tend to provide superior optical control characteristics, power efficiency and longevity, and these factors, in turn, make such light sources desirable for reasons of economics. Indeed, increased use of these light sources for residential lighting can help reduce the relative amount of power required to properly light homes and apartments. The same economics can be realized in the commercial arena when used in hotels and the like. In light of this knowledge, it is desirable to provide a shade holder for such light sources. In addition, it is desirable to provide a shade holder that can be used to convert the common residential lamp using incandescent bulbs into a lamp capable of utilizing separately ballasted high intensity discharge, compact fluorescent and other non-incandescent bulbs. Moreover, it is desirable to hard wire these ballasts in the lamp so that replacing burned out fluorescent bulbs or high intensity discharge bulbs does not require replacement of the ballast.